The 6th Paladin
by BurntKookie
Summary: *In this story i have added an OC named Levy* When Keith and Allura are stuck in space they meet a White Lion! Levy is a paladin and somehow she knows the others. Keith and Levy were very close before she disappeared or 'died', but are they more than friends?. Join Levy as she becomes one of the Defenders of the Universe! *I do not own Voltron* (obviously)
1. Chapter 1

(set when the crystal beast comes back on the balmera and Keith and Allura are in space)

I really hope you enjoy this, also this is just for fun, there is no point and i know not many people even know Voltron, but it's really good, and appropriate for kids too, so if your reading this you should watch it, i know you'll enjoy it!

* * *

"Keith we need the red lion" said Shiro

"Sorry for leaving you guys were coming back right now" Keith said "huh the ship isn't responding"

"What?" Allura asked just then a thump was heard and they were being pulled by another ship, towards the castle Keith looked up and saw

"A white lion?"

"what?'' Allura said peeking up "there's no way…" Keith was confused 'what is she talking about?' he wondered but soon they landed at the castle

"It took us back here in a few minutes!" Keith exclaimed. The white lion landed next to the small ship, a girl figure climbed out and walked toward them

She glanced up at the princess " Your highness, its nice to see you again" She said in an angelic beautiful voice

"Levy?" " Is that really you?" Allura asked hopeful, the girl then removed her helmet letting her dark blue hair fall, It was so long it fell to her back.

Keith didn't know he was blushing at the sound of her voice 'That voice sounds familiar' He thought

"Huh?" She said and in the blink of an eye there was a gulra sword to his throat

"Levy wait thats my friend" Allura spoke, Keith took off his helmet

"It can't be…." Levy said as she dropped her sword, tears forming in her eyes "Keith?"

"Have we met before?" Keith asked confused

Levy looked down sadly, Keith got a guilty feeling in his chest

"N-no…" Levy said still looking down

"GUYS WHERE ARE YOU WE NEED YOU!" Hunk yelled

"Keith we need to go" Allura said "Levy you can come with me and Karen in the castle"

"No, I'll go help voltron"

"I think voltron can handl-"

"Keith the white lion is 10% more powerful than voltron I think it is beneficial that she goes with you"

Keith's eyes widened "I thought voltron was the strongest thing in the world" He said

"Yes but i said that thinking that the white lion was destroyed, but i stand corrected"

"I will gladly help Keith and his friends, but we should go quickly" Levy said as she walked to her lion

"I don't think we'll need her" Keith said

"You probably will, Levy and that white lion have a spectacular bond and they can do something no other lion has ever been able to do, trust me Keith" Allura said "and she seems to know you somehow, don't you want to know who she is?" Allura smirked

"Your right lets go"

* * *

Thank you for reading, if you don't know what on earth's going on then you should search Voltron and watch it, it is actually really good, like i said before go watch it you'll enjoy it!

In the next chapter: Find out the special bond between the White lion and Levy and about her past.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is thank you for reading this story, please review, i love hearing your thoughts and opinions, HAPPY READING!

* * *

'What was i expecting, its been so long since i left the garrison, of course he wouldn't remember me, but he was the one i was closest to him and Lance,' Levy thought

*sigh*

'It was Keith,Lance, Hunk, Pidge and me we always did everything together, until that day they attacked' 'I bet they all think i'm dead, but I'm alive, Should i tell them?' Levy asked herself 'I have to especially about Keith's mother.'' 'But why didn't Allura do anything when i pulled out that gulra sword, my kind destroyed Altea'

"Hey Levy" Keith said

"Y-yeah?" Levy answers plainly

"You should fly to the sky and come down if we need your help, Okay?" Keith asked

'He won't ever change, never listening to anyone, and not to mention his stubbornness, but he has such a big heart' Levy thought "Okay" Levy answered

'Good because were here" Keith said

Levy flew into the clouds

"There you are Keith" Pidge exclaimed

"Sorry I'm late guys" Keith said

"that's alright Keith" Shiro laughed "but this thing's been putting up a fight "

"FORM VOLTRON''

"How're we gonna defeat this thing?" Keith asked

"Lets try the shoulder cannon, Hunk"

"Gotcha" Hunk said inserting his Bayard

Levy watched intently from the sky

"It reflected the cannon fire!" Lance yelled

"Ahhhh!" They yelled as voltron fell

Levy frowned and flew down

"Who's that?" Shiro asked

"An old friend of mine" Allura said

"she's flying down too fast she'll crash!" Keith yelled

"Just watch" Allura smiled

Suddenly the lion disappeared and Levy appeared with dual sword

"where did the lion go?" Hunk asked

Levy flew through the crystal shields before they collided, in a flash of light the beast's arms fell off

"she cut it's arms off?!" Pidge yelled

"Thats what she does, their bond lets the lion become a part of her at will and then they can be separated again also at will" Allura said

"Thats amazing" Shiro exclaimed

"Wow she must be a hot gal then" Lance smirked

"ugh, Lance this isn't the time for that" Keith scowled

Levy was flying so fast you could hardly see her but before they knew it she had cut up the beast into tiny pieces before it disappeared.

The paladins sat with their mouths hung open

"H-h-how?"

"Come on guys get to the castle" Allura said

"Who is she?" Pidge asked

but Levy was completely stiff with tears in her wide crystal blue and purple eyes

"Your all here" she whispered

"Hellooo theeeer" Lance said putting his arm around her

"…."

"Maybe you should explain how you know these guys" Shiro broke the silence

Levy nodded, "but i would like to talk to them outside if that is possible" she said

"Sure"

"So who exactly are you?"

''I am Levy McGarden Lockser"

"Wait a minute you were…." Pidge

"Yes, the five of us were in the same simulation team" Levy replied

"But you died-" Lance started

"No i didn't, the blade of Marmora saved me and left me at Altea"

"B-b-b-but i saw you die when you tried to save her" Keith stuttered terrified

"I did manage to save your mother, but…." Levy started

"What happened to her?" Keith asked. Now tears started to form in Levy's eyes

"She died last year" she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. Her face looked so innocent as the tears fell down her rosy cheeks, but of course Lance pulled her close to him and surprisingly she didn't push him away instead cried in his arms

Lance was blushing a bright red and Keith couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous

"Hey i remember you were the best cook i ever met" Hunk said trying to lighten the mood

Levy looked up at him "to be praised about my cooking by you, Hunk is a true honor " She said wiping away her tears

'Yeah Hunk is actually right, after you left we ate the worst food ever cause none of us could cook, not even Hunk" Pidge exclaimed

"R-really?" Levy asked

"Yeah it was the worst, and the same thing every week" Keith said

"Hmmm, well then i'll make you guys dinner tonight" Levy exclaimed

"REALLY?!" They asked excited

"mmmhmm" She replied

"thank you, thank you, thank you so much, we've had to eat space goo for the last month" Hunk whispered

"hahahah" Levy laughed

Lance and Keith were blushing at her angelic laugh and how it was so graceful, but Keith tried to hide it.

Levy started to go to the kitchen

"So she's alive…" Lance said

"Yeah" Pidge said

"The person who i thought died trying to save my mother was alive all this time.." Keith said

"Yeah and i vaguely remember back at the Garrison she was very close to you two" Pidge winked

"Yeah so we were just friends" Keith mumbled

"Ha, but Levy and i won't be friends for much longer, i mean come on she obviously loves me she cried in my arms" Lance exclaimed

"Yeah cause you pulled her towards you" Keith scowled

"Hey Keith are you jealous?" Hunk asked

"Ohhhh" Lance said

"Hmph, Of course not" Keith scowled

"But there is something that still bothers me" Keith said

"Yeah, it's been bothering me too" Pidge said

"Why did Allura instantly trust her even after she pulled out the gulra sword?" They asked

* * *

Hi, i really hope this chapter wasn't too long or short, please favorite and review, thank you

In the next chapter: Find out about Levy's father, he is also the one who helped Shiro escape (in my story). He's name is just another OC of mine btw


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, Thank you so much for the review Destiny W, i love reading your thoughts and opinions.

Quick side note: Levy's middle and surname are from the anime Fairy Tail, McGarden is the surname of a girl called Levy in Fairy Tail, and Lockser is from a character named Juvia!. Also Levy is not named after the Fairy Tail character, in the story, she is a great fighter and so was Levi from Attack on Titan. Levy was named after Levi, and that's also where she got the dual swords, i know this should have been said in Chapter 2 but, Oh Well!

HAPPY READING!

* * *

"Oh i cant wait for our food" Hunk exclaimed

"Yeah, we'll actually have good food for once" Keith smirked

"Ahem paladins, my cooking is amazing" Karen said as he sat at the table

"What ever you say, Karen" Pidge rolled her eyes

"I personally don't mind space goo, but getting food from our home planet sounds amazing" Shiro said

"I can't wait to taste my friend's cooking again" Allura said

"And whats more she's beautiful" Lance said

everyone shook their heads "Really Lance?"

Suddenly 8 bowls of hot soup appeared in front of them

"Sorry for taking so long" Levy smiled

"Wow this looks good" Hunk praised

"This is my celestial soup, my own recipe" Levy said shyly

They all went in for a scoop

"uhhghh" they said "Thats terrible" Keith said before realizing who he said that to

"Wait i mean-"

"Oops i forgot to add the special ingredient" Levy winked and with a flash of light a single purple petal gently landed in the center of all of their soups

"Please, try it now" Levy said. They went in for a second scoop, cautiously

"Mmmm!" Hunk exclaimed  
"This is spectacular, Levy" Allura praised

"This is the best food i've ever had" Keith said, going in for another scoop

"T-thank you" Levy blushed, as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear

"We get seconds right?" Hunk asked

"hahah" everyone laughed

"Of course" Levy said

"Mmmm mmmm'' Pidge said.

Just then they heard a loud crash

"What was that?!" Shiro asked

"It looks like a thingy crashed on top of the castle" Karen exclaimed

"What do you mean thingy?!" Lance asked

"Umm well it's some sort of ship, but i've never seen anything like it before" Karen replied

"Then lets go check it out" Keith said. When they got outside they were surprised to see a ship in the shape of a dolphin and a tree mixed together

"Ummmmm" Lance said, tilting his head

"It looks like the ship lost power- Quick check for survivors" Shiro said

"Hello?" Levy said "Is there anyone here?''

"Split up into teams of 3" Shiro said "Pidge, you and Hunk come with me, Lance, Keith go with Levy and search that side of the ship" Shiro instructed

"Got it" Keith and Lance said in unison

"Pidge, Hunk, we have to find if there are any survivors in this ship"

"Shiro, by the looks of it, this is a Gulra ship!" Pidge exclaimed

"How do you know?" Hunk asked

"Look!" Pidge pointed at injured Gulra robots

"So where should we start?" Lance asked

"Hey guys look isn't that one of the swords from the blade of Marmora?" Keith asked. Levy came to see what Keith was pointing at, after she saw the sword, she froze

"This can't be real" she repeatedly whispered

"Hey guys there are some gulra robot soldiers here" Lance said "Huh, whats up with Levy"

he asked as he came towards them

"I don't know" Keith said

"That sword…." Levy started

"yeah" Lance asked

"It belongs to Croaxs" She said

"Who's Croaxs?" Keith asked

"Hey guys, there were Gulra on this ship" Hunk yelled running towards them with Shiro and Pidge

"Yeah we know, and there's a sword from The blade of Marmora here, but no body"

"Because their dead" Levy stated plainly standing up

"What?" Shiro asked

"This sword belongs to….my father, Croaxs" Levy said

"Wait Croaxs is the name of the man who helped me escape" Shiro said with wide eyes

"The gulra robots must have taken out the flight system, causing the ship to crash" Pidge said

"This…this is all Zarcon's fault" Levy said, rage in her voice as she picked up her father's sword

"I'll kill him, with my own two hands" she said starting to walk towards the exit

"We will, but as a team" Keith said putting a hand on her shoulder. Levy looked back, tears falling down her face

"We need to get back to the castle" Shiro said. They replied with a nod. As they was exiting the ship, Levy looked back, and saw, her father, blood dripping down his face, a wound in his chest

"FATHER!" She shouted running towards him

The other paladins turned back in shock to see Levy standing in front of a man, Croaxs they also saw Croaxs stood beside her;l0ki

"Levy, please don't cry" He said

"Father, please don't die"

"We cannot choose our faith daughter, please don't weep like this, you finally found your friends again, with them defeat Zarcon and save all of us, defeat him for me" He said

"I swear to you i will"

"And Shiro, I see you finally found out how to control your hand" Croaxs said looking at Shiro's arm

"Yes, thank you for everything" Shiro said, tears in his eyes

"As for you boys and girl i see you've all grown up to be strong fighters" He said

"And Keith, Lance, you better take good care of my daughter, or i will haunt you you hear" He laughed

"Uh w-we will sir" they said

"Very well then" He smiled

"Father…"

"Goodbye everyone" Croaxs said as he disappeared

"Nooooooo" Levy screamed in pain

They all stayed there and cried for a few minutes

"Are you okay now?" Shiro asked Levy

"Mmhmm" Levy nodded

"Good now lets go" Lance said offering Levy a hand to get up, Levy accepted

Keith hadn't realized he was staring at Levy 'her face is so beautiful when she cries' he thought. Levy looked at him to see he was staring at her and their eyes met for a moment before they both looked down, blushing, before they all left the ship.

That night Levy laid on her bed looking at her father's sword that had now turned into a dagger 'I'll avenge you father' she said to herself. All of a sudden there was a knock on her door, Levy walked to open it, and saw Keith on the other side

"K-Keith?" she asked shyly 'Why is he here now?' she thought

"Hey…i just wanted to know more about my mother, that is if you-"

"sure, come in" Levy said moving aside so he could walk in

"Where should i start?" she asked

"From the beginning, when the Gulra first attacked us, why did you try to save my mother, you would have been killed if it wasn't for Marmora" Keith said

"Yes, i was aware of that, but i saved your mother because….. because you loved her, and if she was killed then you wouldn't have had anyone to be by your side" Levy said quickly

"I did have someone by my side, more than just one, my friends were by my side the whole time, but after we thought you were dead, none of us could work together, we always got into fights and eventually i dropped out of the Garrison''

"You dropped out of the Garrison?! Levy asked shocked

"Yeah because i was planning to drop out in the first year to go do something else, until i met you, you kept me going and you never let me give up on anything, you gave me hope" Keith exclaimed

"I-I did?" Levy asked shocked

*Loud siren noise*

The ship tilted

"eek" Levy fell

"Are you alright?" Keith asked asked catching her

"y-yeah" Levy said looking at him

"Let's go check out what's going on" Keith said taking Levy by the hand and running to the control room.

"What happened guys?'' Levy asked

"Just a meteor, but we're alright now, don't worry" Karen reassured them

"Hey where were you two?" Lance asked frowning

"We were just talking" Keith said

"Keith wanted to know more about his mother, is there a problem with that?" Levy asked

"Uhhh no it's just i don't- never mind" Lance said

"Well, I'm going back to bed, night guys" Pidge said walking away

"Yeah, we have early morning training tomorrow so get you rest" Shiro said

"Oh great" Lance said walking away

"Night Keith" Levy said

"Night" Keith said without looking back at Levy

Levy sighed before walking off

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed that chapter, and if you didn't, then it's gonna get a whole lot more interesting in the next chapter. Also should i post a chapter once a week, or just on a random day? I don't mind either one but so far i'm just posting these randomly

In the next chapter: Who really is 'Levy McGarden Lockser?"

* In the next chapter i will be using the name Juvia Loxar.*

Please review and favorite!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, thanks for reading my story, enjoy the next chapter, sorry it ends in kind of a cliff hanger

* * *

"MORNING EVERYONE, Ready for training?" Allura said excitedly

"ugh" Keith groaned

"c'mon, be more energetic guys" Shiro laughed

"Yeah but it's like 5: am" Hunk whined

"Ugh, boys" Pidge shook her head

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean" Lance asked

Keith glanced up and looked around the room " Hey guys, where's Levy" he asked

The group looked at him

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Levy screamed

"Levy!?" they yelled, running toward her room

"Help me!" Levy screamed

"Shut it you!" a low voice said

"Levy!" Keith yelled as he ran through the door

"Help!-" she yelled before they disappeared

"Where'd she go!?" Pidge asked panicking

"Allura, can you track her down?" Shiro asked

"We've located her already" She replied

"She's on planet Tudor" Karen said zooming in to show a horrifying picture

Levy was being hung by rope on a stand, there was a rope around her waist, arms, legs and neck, a cloth around her mouth. She was unconscious

Lance and Keith's hands were clenched into fists

"Who ever did this to her is gonna pay for this" Keith said angrily

"We made a promise to her father to keep her safe and i intend to keep that promise" Lance said through gritted teeth

"Don't worry we'll get her back" Shiro place a hand on their shoulders

"Well you'd better hurry, LOOK!" Karen exclaimed pointing to a container of water

"Their gonna drown her?!" Allura yelled "But why?" She asked scared

"I don't know but we will find out" Pidge said

"Get to your lions everyone!"

The paladins zoomed to planet Tudor, but when they got to the coordinates, there were people firing at them.

"Did they know we were coming?" Hunk asked

"Maybe, but we need to fire at their machinery and destroy it" Shiro instructed

"When i get my hands on the guy who took Levy" Keith mumbled

"Hyaaaa" Lance yelled as he froze some of their cannons

"If these guys are putting up such a fight, they really don't want us to take back Levy" Pidge stated

"Well we're not leaving till we get her" Keith said as he fired

"FIRE WITH EVERYTHING WE"VE GOT" one of the Tudorians instructed

"Ugh they're firing even harder" Hunk said

"Keith, go save Levy, we'll cover you " Shiro exclaimed

"Got it" Keith said as he flew off

"Heahea" A low voice laughed

"Who are you" Levy barely could say

"Geehee, Im Ryuk and i'm gonna get everything i want out of ya, princess said a hooded man dressed in all black , wearing a mask with long black hair.

'How did he find out?' Levy wondered, but she couldn't say anything

"You, remove that thing around her mouth" Ryuk instructed as someone used a jet pack to fly and untie the cloth around her mouth

"Now what were you trying to say, princess?" Ryuk asked

"How did you find out?" Levy asked

"Geehee, don't you remember me, princess?" he said removing his hood and mask to reveal a man with piercing all over his face, from his eyelids to his tongue

"Ryuzaki?!" Levy said in horror

"Ah so you do remeber" he laughed "but my name is Ryuk now, Ryuzaki is way too long"

"So you took sanctuary in Tudor after my father banished you from Marmora?" Levy asked disgusted

"Ha, i've made everyone here my slaves, and now that i've got you i can take your lion geehee" Ryuk smirked "And your voltron friends will be coming after you as well, they may already be here, but they'll never get passed the defenses, then their lions will also be mine geehee" Ryuk laughed

"No, they will get passed your puny defenses and they'll come for me" Levy scowled at him

"Sure they will" Ryuk rolled his eyes.

Just then a loud crash interrupted the, it was Keith

"They just sent one for you?" Ryuk looked at Levy

"Keith!" she screamed

"Levy!" Keith yelled

"Get out of here!" Levy screamed

"Grrrr i won't let him take you, suddenly the water turned to hot lava

"If you guys come anywhere near her or me i will lower her" Ryuk laughed

"Oww, it's burning my legs" Levy screamed

"Levy!, just hang on i'll get you out of there" Keith yelled

"No, get out of here, let him kill me" Levy insisted

"No way in hell!" Keith yelled

"Oh, princess, don't try to save them geehee" Ryuk smirked

"Princess?" Shiro said

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the cliff hanger ending. :)

In the next chapter: Is Levy truly who she claimed to be to the other paladins, or is there something bigger going on?


End file.
